


Omega Hunter

by Dreaming_of_Void



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Other, Reader-Insert, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Void/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Void
Summary: You, reader are a simple person who wanted to lead a quiet life, which you've done rather well with the quiet nature of Whale Island despite being a rarity; an Omega. However with Gon leaving for the hunter exam Mito practically begged you to go with him, having no one else to  entrust Gon to. So you reluctantly agree to her request, accompanying the young man on his way to becoming a Hunter, meeting various friends and enemies. The Hunter Exam a dangerous, more so for an Omega in hiding. Keep your wits about you and stay alive, outrun the dangers lurking, keep your secret safe or else you'll meet a terrible fate.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'm doing this, I've got waaaaaaay too much free time and I like stressing myself out.

A History and Overview I will type out in detail later, but right now the idea of the story is your a single, mid 20's Omega who's been living on Whale Island for years and you watched Gon grow up as a family friend. You take the hunter exam with Gon and encounter dangerous enemies with him. There will be many Alpha's who take interest in you, some pieces are just gonna flow along with the story, I'm basing this all on the anime. 

Some Omegaverse rules and trends that are applied in this AU: Alpha's usually court Omegas by scenting (putting their scent on each other via item or skin), and once their ready to get serious Alphas hand make an item to present to an Omega which the omegas will wear/use constantly. Alphas make up about 30% of the population, Beta's the most common and the majority 60%, and Omega's make up a tiny 10%. Secondary typing aka A/B/O or traits, don't appear until you're at least 16 years old. Sometimes the individuals feels like they and their type are two separate personalities almost like Mind versus Soul. 

Applying this trope to Hunter Hunter: Omega's are quite rare, and are known for carrying genes well that result in stronger children, hence why they are sought after by rich patrons. Hunters that hunts down rare Omega's and present them to powerful people are called Omega Hunters. Most Hunters are typically Alpha's with a few Beta's here and there. There has never been an Omega recorded as a Hunter. Although Omega's are typically weaker in general they show vicious levels of violence and aggression at times, for example, when protecting children Omega's will jump to protect any child regardless if the child is their own or not. 

Look I'm tired it's 3 in the morning, I'm sorry okay?


	2. Departure and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One, starting at episode 1, a little bit of background for the reader and filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im basing this off the 2011 dubbed version, because I'm lazy and its on Netflix, bite me.

You've always wanted to live a simple life, it wasn't that selfish of a desire in your eyes. The want to be safe and secure, to have stability in your otherwise chaotic world that's filled with monsters, criminals and sickness. Maybe that desire came from your parents, a happy couple that lived on Whale Island, a peaceful fishing town with a pleasant atmosphere. They were middle aged when they had you, and those years were precious to you. You could still remember the scent of warm food, the sound of their laughter, and the warmth that filled the air when the three of you were together. Those memories carried a bittersweet feeling now that they were gone and you were no longer the little girl you once were. You carried on with your fathers business which was the islands main income: Fishing. Being out at sea with only you and the clear waters would seem lonely to most, but you enjoyed the freedom it gave you, as well as the safety. Not that Whale Island was a dangerous place, but one can never be too careful when carrying a burden like yours. When you're alone at sea you don't have to wear a collar or put on heavy perfume, you can be yourself without worrying about being a bounty. The thought alone gave you shivers. Hunters. If ever comes the day you become a Hunters target your fate would be sealed, no amount of running or hiding would save you. In a world like this you craved safety, because you were never safe. If you didn't keep your secret so well hidden you wouldn't have the freedom you do now. You'd be hunted, because you were a treasure so rare in this world, something everyone wanted. 

An Omega.

The name was like a brand on your very soul, a mark you could never wipe away, a curse on your very life. Born so rarely it was a wonder how you managed to stay hidden. Was it because you were seen so rarely? Maybe it's the carefully crafted lie your family had created and you maintained for the past 25 years. Perhaps it was the way you kept your head down, never daring to draw attention to yourself. It could be the result of everything but whatever the case was you were grateful for it, it's allowed you to go so long without worry. The only thing that could possibly jeopardize your peaceful life would be your kind nature, the very nature that allowed you to make friends so casually like your long time friend Mito. You'd known Mito since you were a child, so it wasn't a wonder how you'd gotten to know her cousin/foster son Gon. The happy if not overly enthusiastic boy was such a ball of sunshine, sometimes you couldn't help but get swept up by his good mood. Sometimes he reminded you so much of Ging you had to catch yourself before mixing up their name, for your sake as well as Mito's. Talking about Ging was always a touchy subject with her, she never really forgave her cousin for becoming a hunter, it didn't help that his son was now adamant on becoming a Hunter himself. You knew she hated the idea that Gon wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps, if the annoyed look on her face was anything to go by. The last time you stopped in town, Mito had setup multiple conditions for her to approve of Gon taking on the Hunter exam one of those conditions being a feat that only Ging himself had completed alone: Catching the 'Master of the Lake'. The idea of catching it was unthinkable but if anyone could do it then it was Gon. You could only hope Mito doesn't take it too badly.

~~~~~Timeskip Maaaaaagic~~~~~

She wasn't taking it well. You'd return from the sea with a big catch only to find Mito and Gon in a stare down before the boy ran off to go get packed. The second your childhood friend laid eyes on you she'd nearly tackled you to the floor, chatting your ear off about how worried she was about Gon. It took a bit of coaxing and some warm tea, but she managed to calm down. You sat in the living room with the two women of the house, Granny going on about how Gon was the spitting image of his father to which you could only nod in agreement.   
"I know you only want to protect him Mito but it's his life." You hold you mug carefully, trying to ease Mito's worries, honestly with the way she worried about Gon you'd think she was an Omega but luckily she was a Beta. You give her a little smile. You yourself had once said you wished to be a Hunter, back when you, Ging and Mito still played together, however after Gin left you never brought it up since Mito would start to bawl or pout. "Gon is young but he has some impressive skill, I think he'll do just fine. It's not like you'll be able to hold his hand through the exam." The joke was to try and lighten the mood, however it was purely that, a joke. You didn't think her amber eyes would go wide.   
"I can't but you could!" You choked on your tea, making the liquid seem to go up you nose, coughing to clear the liquid from your throat Granny tries to pat your back. That didn't seem to effect Mito as she continued on. "You used to talk about becoming a Hunter, this is your chance!"  
"M-Mito," your voice was a little raspy "that was a joke! I can't take the hunter exam I'm just a fishmonger!" You put your cup down to try talk some sense into your friend. She seemed to hesitate a bit before she takes your hand. "I know it's asking a lot, but if you could just take him to the exam at least-" You didn't know what to say. You couldn't imagine taking the exam let alone being a Hunter. The Hunter exam was the one place you couldn't go under any circumstances. Everyone knows that a majority of the applicants are Beta's but the ones that usually pass are Alphas. The mere thought of an Alpha made your stomach turn, they were an Omegas worst nightmare since any rich Alpha sought Omegas, either to show them off like trophies or to create powerful heirs. The thought of being surrounded by Alpha's made your blood run cold. You shake your head as you yank your hand from her grasp. "Mito this is taking the joke too far." You snap and it makes your friend flinch at the icy tone, which snapped you out of your panic. "Sorry.... I wish I could help but... I can't." You say softly, letting the room fall into a heavy silence. You could understand she's just trying to keep Gon safe but... you wanted to be safe too and walking into the Hunter Exam would be walking on death row. 

The family let you stay the night as per usually, Mito hadn't spoken to you for the rest of the night. Laying awake in bed normally felt uncomfortable but now the heavy sense of guilt and fear was keeping you up. You watched Gon grow up, he was like the little brother you never had, and now thinking about him honestly going off on his own to take the exam made your heart ache... You'd watched Ging leave for his own adventure, your dream of becoming a hunter being weighed down by your loyalty to your family, as well as Mito. She'd been heart broken when he left. Maybe.... Maybe this was like destiny? If you became a Hunter you'd never need to worry about being hunted down again- NO! You smack your hands over your cheeks making them turn red. How could you even consider taking such a risk?! Wasn't it you who swore to keep your head down and live peacefully ever since your 16th birthday?! You turn on your side looking into the darkness. You should go to bed so you can wake up early to set sail tomorrow. However what you overheard earlier between Gon and Mito still rings in your ears. Something that Ging was willing to risk his life and leave Gon for...was it really worth it? 

You open up Mito's door, surprising her. "(Y/N)." She says softly seeming to hesitate on her words, trying and failing to speak up. She must still awkward from earlier, and that was your fault. "It almost seems like it's Gon's destiny to be a Hunter." Your words made her shoulders hunch up. "Maybe it's mine too." Her head snapped up to look at you wide eyed, before the corners of her eyes turn red and watery. Yet again she pulls you in a tight embrace that has you breathless but you hug her back just as tight. Perhaps it was the years of pent up energy or maybe the idea of being left behind yet again was too much, whatever the case, your mind was made up. 

You're going to take the Hunter Exam.

~~~~Timeskip to the Storm~~~~

When Gon launched himself at the young sailor, you'd felt your heart stop for a second. Your reaction time was crazy, letting go of the ropes that you were helping with, running after the little green blur. Had you failed Mito? Failed Gon? You felt as if time was moving in slow motion as the two boys tried to catch Gon, and thankfully they did, however with the adrenaline running in your veins you saw the tall mans grip on the side of the ship slip when Gon and the sailors weight caught up. Without hesitating you put your hand over his and Kurapika's arms, ensuring that neither of them would slip, your grip felt tighter than a vice. It wasn't until Gon was back on the ship and the storm had passed did your ears stop ringing. Now Gon was being chewed out by Leorio and Kurapika, the two nagging him about his recklessness, however the boy seemed to brush their concerns with ease, before his eyes landed on you... You'd been eerily quiet. As the three were thanked by the young sailor he seemed to run off when he turned to thank you. You walked up to Gon, sitting down in front of the boy, before pinching both of his cheeks. "You. Little. MENACE!!!" You had a tendency to stay silent before blowing up, like a volcano before eruption. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, how are you supposed to be a Hunter if you get swept into the sea?!" You snapped as the boy kicks his feet pleading you let go of his chubby cheeks. Even Kurapika and Leorio seemed surprised by your outburst after your first impression being so mild mannered and friendly. As your grip lightens Gon seems to breathe easily, but quickly panics when your eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. "Please don't cry (Y/N)! I knew Kurapika and Leorio would catch me, I'm fine!" The boy tries to ease your worries, but you just stand up, wiping your eyes. "They did but I'm still angry Gon, you put yourself in danger and relied on luck to get you out of it, if they'd hesitated for even a second you and that sailor would be dead." You scold and the boy bows his head as your words sink in. Taking a deep breath you let out a sigh, you know his intentions were good but putting himself in obvious harm, without any kind of back up plan was dangerous. You ruffle his hair after a minute. "But, you did a good thing by saving him, not even a Hunter yet and you're already a hero." You smile and the boy gives you a big dumb grin, before the captain comes out telling the four of you that you passed his personal test, meaning your now one step closer to taking the Hunter Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of timeskips on talking because I'm a lazy piece of GARBAGE~ I might add it later but right now? F*ck. That.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep is for the weak and I'm a soggy piece of bread. I'll let you know when I crack


End file.
